chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Radiant Saint Master
Overview Radiant Saint Masters follow a different path of cultivation than Martial Artists. They utilize an special type of force called Radiant Saint Force, which is mainly used for healing. They are majestic within the Tian Yuan Continent since they could use the Radiant Saint Force to heal the injuries of others. Some of the stronger Radiant Saint Masters could even bring a person back to life and violate the natural order of the heavens. This type of Radiant Saint Master would be by no means a weak individual and they were known as the 7th Class and would be the limit for the Radiant Saint Masters in the Tian Yuan Continent. This is because there had only ever been one Class 8 Radiant Saint Master in the ancient times. The world lacked Radiant Saint Force origin energy, so it did not offer the conditions required for the birth of Class 8 Radiant Saint Masters. A Radiant Saint Master succeeded in using their spirit to augment and strengthen their control over the Radiant Saint Force in the world to heal those that needed it. Thus, they cultivate their soul rather than their dantian. Martial Soul users on the other hand are a variation of soul cultivation, wherein the user augments the soul to the point of their soul being capable of harming other souls. Levels There are 1-9 classes of a Radiant Saint Master. Each level has their own differences and reaching the next level would give the Radiant Saint Master a qualitative leap in absorbing and utilizing Radiant Saint Force. Reaching the 1st to the 5th Class would give Radiant Saint Masters healing abilities with even greater affects and speed in every ascending level. After reaching the 6th Class, one could practice techniques found in the Radiant Saint Master's Union and have the ability to fight experts, these techniques can be learned by a Class 5 Radiant Saint Master. The levels above the 6th Class have great differences and use Radiant Saint Force origin energy in cultivating and augmenting the soul. 7th Class To reach the 7th Class, one would need to infuse the origin energy into his/her's soul, using it to change his soul, allowing the soul to morph. Once the soul morphed successfully, their souls will condense and will be unbound from the body, just like Saint Rulers. It would become more compatible with Radiant Saint Force. Not only would the speed for condensing Radiant Saint Force increase greatly, the strength when casting Radiant Artes would take a qualitative leap. Other than that, even the most basic healing power would improve vastly. Also, after the morphing of the soul, it would be able to hold the origin energy. With a strand of origin energy as a medium, it could absorb the surrounding Radiant Saint Force and slowly refine it into origin energy, allowing the origin energy to increase. This was how a Class 7 Radiant Saint Master’s strength was measured. However, this origin energy refined by individuals could not be absorbed by other Radiant Saint Masters. As result, all Class 7 breakthroughs required the use of the artifact found previously in the Radiant Saint Master's Union. This occurrence is because of the lack of Radiant Saint Force origin energy in the Tian Yuan Continent. 8th Class Breaking through into the 8th Class required the soul to undergo an overwhelming change. It would experienced a leap in quality. The powerful soul would suddenly condense into a ball before turning into a small person at a visible rate. The white speck was composed of concentrated Radiant Saint Force origin energy. It was filled with a tremendous amounts of origin energy, countless times more powerful than the origin energy used by Class 7 Radiant Saint Masters. The facial features of the soul would be distinct to that of one’s actual face. The tiny man would completely be condensed from one’s soul. The tiny man that condensed from radiant origin energy would be snow-white and would let out a faint, white glow, giving off a divine feeling. This tiny man is the symbol of an 8th Class Radiant Saint Master. The difference between a 7th Class and an 8th Class would be that the origin energy one used would not originate from one's forehead alone but in every part of one's body, unlike how a 7th Class Radiant Saint Master would need to directly utilize the origin energy of a Radiant Saint Master from the soul. At the same time, a strand of origin energy that originate from an 8th Class would be far more powerful than the Radiant Saint Force origin energy of a 7th Class. see also these upper levels... * Battle Saint Master * Radiant Godking Requirements On the Tian Yuan Continent, the abilities of every single Radiant Saint Master was inborn. It would be decided as soon as they were conceived, so it was impossible to become a Radiant Saint Master after birth. As a result, it was much easier for Radiant Saint Masters to undergo breakthroughs. All a Class 6 Radiant Saint Master needed was to fuse some of the Radiant Saint Force origin energy into ones soul to reach Class 7. Breaking through to Class 8 only needed accumulation, one needed to use vast amounts of Radiant Saint Force origin energy to increase the quality of their soul, making the utilization far more easier, wherein one would no longer need to store origin energy in one's soul but in the entire body. That was the secret to reaching Class 8. Further from the rankings is a Class 9 Radiant Saint Master. Currently, Jian Chen was the sole known Class 9 Radiant Saint Master and could revive the bodies of past Saint Kings and Saint Emperors through their Armaments. To reach Class 9, one needs to absorb concentrated amounts of Radiant Saint origin energy and accumulate enough energy for a breakthrough. In Saints' World, a Radiant Saint Master would need to condense a soulcore from Radiant Saint Force origin energy, make it reach completion and achieve a certain level of skill in using Radiant Saint Force to reach the next level. Cultivation The cultivation process for Radiant Saint Masters is vastly different when compared to fighters. Fighters absorb the energy of the world and used it to condense their Radiant Saint Force in their dantian and used it to forge their bodies so that they could obtain strength. Radiant Saint Masters cultivates the soul. They absorb Radiant Saint Force origin energy into their soul to evolve it, refining the origin energy and storing it in their soul. Radiant Saint Masters possess weak bodies, but they also possess powerful attacks, Class 7 Radiant Saint Masters in particular. If they use origin energy to cast Radiant Artes, they would be able to deal attacks on the level of a Saint Ruler. Only Class 7 Radiant Saint Masters could use the forbidden arte, God’s Descent, which was a powerful technique that could even fend off Saint Kings. It was countless times more powerful than Saint Tier Battle Skills, but the only drawback was that its price was just too heavy with the cost being their life force. Soulcore (Yuan Pill) After reaching 8th Class, a Radiant Saint Master would form their soulcore from the origin energy of the Radiant Force. A soulcore is a concentration of Radiant Saint Force origin energy. After reaching the 9th class, one would be on the way of reaching completion in forming a soulcore. By condensing a soulcore one would be on the path of reaching a colored soulcore and bloom as a flower of seven colors, equal to the level of Origin Realm until the peak of Godhood. Only by accumulating enough Radiant Saint Force origin energy can one bloom a colored soulcore (Yuan Pill) In Saints' World, a Radiant Saint Master with a colored soulcore are referred to as Battle Saint Masters. Techniques In the continent, battle skills for Radiant Saint Masters are extremely uncommon, and are called Radiant Artes. The only place where they are learnt is the Radiant Saint Master Union in City of God, and only associated Class 6 Radiant Saint Masters are allowed to learn them. Therefore, most Radiant Saint Masters have weak battle power. Nevertheless, from Class 7 and above, Radiant Saint Masters have higher battle prowess than Martial Artists. Radiant Saints had a very illustrious era when they were able to kill even the powerful Saint Emperors by casting the Forbidden Arte God's Descent. Reviving Sainthood Bodies In the Tian Yuan Continent, there exists a method to revive experts from their Saint Weapons that can only be done by Radiant Saint Master above the 8th Class. The only downside was that it was an incomplete piece left by the 8th Class Radiant Saint Master during an ancient time long ago. Thus, we can see that the method did not stem from the 8th Class Radiant Saint Master but was found elsewhere and was not founded by anyone from the Tian Yuan Continent. This method is recorded in an extremely old piece of Class 9 Magical Beast hide. It was filled with words, recording the method to revive the masters of Saint Weapons. Later on, Fairy Hao Yue would give the complete method to Jian Chen. http://gravitytales.com/novel/chaotic-sword-god/csg-chapter-1458 Trivia * In the Tianyuan Continent, it's a well-known fact that Radiant Saint Masters are unable to cultivate standard Saint Force. However, surprisingly, Jian Chen is able to, which he considers one of his most important secrets. In the Saint Realm, this extremely rare capability is called the Martial Soul, which is very uncommon with only 7 other wielders. * It was previously stated that their are rare Radiant Saint Masters who could use darkness-attributed Radiant Saint Force. They use black mist rather than the bright energy of a Radiant Saint Master * A Radiant Saint Master and Radiant Warrior had only a slight difference in name, but they walked two different paths of cultivation. The former focused on the spirit and the latter focused on Saint Force. * In the Saints’ World, there are very few people who can match up to a Radiant Saint Master if they possess a similar cultivation. * When a Martial Soul user reaches the 9th Class Radiant Saint Master and their soul had fused with the complete soulcore, they could utilize the soul to harm the souls of other beings and entities by using Martial Soul Force. * When Jian Chen first broke through into a single colored soulcore, his first color was red. See also * Jian Chen/Radiant Saint, Jian Chen's cultivation progression as a Radiant Saint Master References Category:Radiant Saint Hall Category:Radiant Saint Master Union Category:Project Saints' World Category:Project Tian Yuan Continent